Under the Apple Tree
by monetfun
Summary: Short one-shot based on a prompt from Tumblr: Under the apple tree Regina seduces Emma


Regina liked to use the time she spent tending to her beloved apple tree to think. Her usual thoughts were filled with machinations involving Storybrooke and the people within it. It was more work than Regina had originally thought it would be to keep the town and its people under her firm control when she had enacted the curse. With the exception of Mr. Gold, who was never fully under her control, she was able to able to maintain that control as long she kept a fair amount of due diligence in her awareness of what was going on in the town. That is until her son brought Emma Swan back with him to Storybrooke.

Emma Swan threw a huge wrench into all of her carefully laid plans and plots that kept Storybrooke firmly under her thumb. She was a massive thorn in Regina's side and she found that damnable Ms. Swan or Sheriff Swan, as she was now known, had totally consumed all of her thoughts. Regina told herself that it was because of Emma's involvement with Henry that she was thinking of the blonde so much and that it had nothing to do with her rampant attraction to the green eyed woman.

Regina found herself under her apple tree on a warm spring evening. Henry was sleeping over at a friend's house that night so Regina had the house to herself. Her thoughts immediately drifted to the sheriff and these were decidedly not PG. Regina had tried to fight these thoughts but had given up when the blonde entered her dreams as well. Regina decided that only way she could get back to normal was to exorcise these fantasies of Emma Swan. This was why she invited the blonde over to her house tonight.

"Regina," Emma called as she walked into the back yard.

"Over by the tree, dear," Regina said.

Emma walked over to find the mayor leaning against the trunk of the apple tree.

"You summoned me here on a Friday night when I had made plans for a girl's night out with Ruby, Ashley, and Mary Margaret and we all know no one refuses Madame Mayor. So you better have a good reason for calling me, interrupting my plans and demanding I come over at once," spat Emma as she walked closer to the Mayor.

"Oh I have a very good reason for _asking_ you to come over tonight. You and I both know that you have no problem going against me so don't play the victim here, Ms. Swan. You could have refused me and carried on with your pathetic little girl's night but instead you chose to come here," spat Regina right back at Emma.

"Well what is it that was so important that I had to come here?" asked Emma.

"This," said Regina as she pushed Emma up against the tree and brought her lips against in Emma's in slightly desperate and bruising kiss. Emma tensed for just a second when she found herself returning the kiss with equal ardor.

Emma's hands found their way to Regina's hips and pulled them harder against her. As their hips met they both found themselves moaning as their kiss continued. They had to break apart eventually so they could breathe. Regina tilted her forehead forward so it rested against Emma's panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow," was all Emma could gasp as her chest heaved heavily from that intense kiss.

"Wow is right. I knew kissing you would be amazing since kissing you seems to be all I have thought about since I first met you on the walkway outside my house. Was that a good enough reason for you, Emma?" said Regina as her lips curled in the first real genuine smile Emma had ever seen Regina give.

"Yes, you sufficiently answered my question. Now I have a question for you. Can we do that again?"

At that Regina leaned back and let out an honest to god laugh that continued on until Emma found herself joining in.

"Emma I think I can be persuaded to that again but I suggest we move this inside since it looks like rain and as romantic as making love under my apple tree sounds I would much rather take you up to my comfortable bed."

Emma's brain seemed to short circuit when Regina mentioned making love since she had only meant that she wanted to kiss Regina again. But she did not object when she found herself being tugged into the back door of Regina's house and then led upstairs to her bedroom.


End file.
